Ponyboy's garudian angels
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy falls in love. Only, it's going to cost him his life. Soda and Darry are going to kill the basterd who ever hurt Pony that's for sure! Warning! dont' like abusive relationships, or drama, Slash or rape...then leave!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, I thought of this while reading a book that's required for us to read at school, it's called **_The Abuser's Wife. _**Has anyone ever read that? If, not, then I feel fucking alone. Well, anyway. I got this idea for The Outsiders, and thought it would be neat if I could write a story like this. **

**WARNING: ABUSE, RAPE, KIDNAPPING AND A TON OF OTHER SHIT. **

**DON'T LIKE ABUSE, THEN DON'T READ. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: MEET MY BOYFRIEND <strong>

**PONYBOY'S POV**

I came out of the closet when I was in tenth grade.  
>I came out when I realized I had a "thing" for a lovely new boy in our class. His name was Shawn Williams. He was a nice boy, loved: art, poetry, movies and sunsets. Like me. We met at fourth hour.<p>

_FLASHBACK _

_We were taking a test in Mrs. Bova's class when the door opened. The class turned to see a boy with a bookbag and a school schedule. I was amazed to see how cute he looked. He had hazel eyes. Blonde hair, kind of like Soda's but darker. He wore nor greaser or soc clothing. Just a nice T-shirt and some expensive pants. I've never seen such beauty on a guy, usually the guys look all the same. _

_"Ah! Class this is Shawn Williams, he just moved here from...where honey?" She asked. _  
><em>"Alabama." He had a sweet southern accent. I almost had a bonor when I heard that voice. I started to feel weird, all these images went threw my head. I wanted to kiss him, bad. <em>

_"Well, we don't have any seating charts, but you may sit next to Ponyboy." Shawn walked over to me and smiled. _  
><em>"Class please continue taking the test, Shawn I'll get you one." And Mrs. Bova went back to her desk to find a spare test. <em>  
><em>"Ponyboy...is that your name?" Shawn asked me. <em>  
><em>I looked up and nodded. <em>  
><em>"That's...somthing I've never heard." Shawn smiled. <em>  
><em>I smiled back. "I got a brother named Sodapop." <em>  
><em>Shawn smiled, again. I loved that smile, I loved it that I could make him smiled. Thats what I loved best about him. I am in love, with Shawn Williams. <em>

_"Thats how we met." I said. I was currently sitting in the living room with Soda and Darry, along with Shawn who was holding my hand. _

_Soda and Darry had smiled on their faces, but looked unsure. _

_"Dont' worry, we didn't do anything." I said. _  
><em>"Yet" Shawn cut me off. I had to laugh at that. Shawn made me laugh a lot. He made me smiled, made me feel special. <em>

_"Ponyboy, I'm very happy you found love. But I want to tell you somthing." Darry said. "Don't do anything- you will regret later in life." __I smiled. Darry and Soda have accepted me. And I can be in love with the person who loves me back._

_FLASHBACK DONE_

I had not idea how wrong I was. How stupid could I be? How dumb was I? I shouldn't of done what I did. Why did I have to leave?

When Shawn said he moved out of his parent's home, and asked me to live with him, I said "Yes" I came to the door of our run-down house, where I was expected to cook, clean, and do all the other chores, while he'd just lie around smoking and drinking. He drank a lot.

**_Turn around. _**

I could have run. I could have escaped the world I had become so familiar with, run away to start a new life.

_**A new life.**_

But I would always come back. I always did, and the consequences were always catastrophic. Sighing, I turned the key, and let myself inside. The sweet, almost tangy smell I'd come to recgonize as marijuana filled my nostrils. I sighed again, knowing that he'd probably skipped work again to stay home and 'relax'. **_He _would get fired, and _I _would pay the price.** That's just how it worked.

I did have a job, But Soda and Darry didn't know about it. I couldn't really see them anymore...

I couldn't really see anyone anymore. Shawn didn't like it that I had friends. I learned that the hard way when Curly Shepard came over jsut to return somthing. I was beaten till it hurt to think.

I opened the door and started cleaning. Someone slamed the door. **It wasn't me **

"Where were ya'?" The once sweet voice that turned cold asked me.

I stood frozen, tell him the truth and I'll get hurt, tell him a lie and have him find out I lied and get beaten worse. either way ya' see it, I get hurt.

"A-At my job." I said.  
>"It's payday, give me the money." He said. I wanted to die right then and there, I knew he was going to buy drugs or booze with the money, but we needed rent money.<p>

"I'-" I started.  
>"GIVE IT!" He shouted. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my week's paycheck of only $145.00 The same amout of money we needed for rent. I was shaking. I didn't know what to do.<p>

"You think this is going to buy me a fucking bong?" He screamed.  
>"n-no, we need rent m-m-money." I stampered.<br>"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT WE NEED!" He took a swing at me. I couldn't doge it. I was pushed against the wall. Shawn took full blown swings at me, hitting me harder and harder. If I cried, the harder he'd hit me.

"You think you know everything! But you're just a wothless, ungratful, man-whore!" He screamed at me. "I'll tell you what you need, and **what you need-is a lesson**!" My eyes widened. Anything but that!

"Soda! Darry!" I called with all my might. But, I knew they wouldn't come, no one is coming. I' won't be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>SODA'S POV<strong>

It's been weeks since I've seen Ponyboy. Weeks!

I sighed, he hasn't been going to school lately. I usually have Two-Bit or Johnny tell me if he's there or not, and lately he's never there. His grades are D's and F's. And his attendance is absalute Fail. I sighed again. Darry and I can't come in contact with him. We had the cops looking for him, but cops don't care about Greaser kids. so, Tim had his gang on the look out for Pony.

"Darry," I said quietly.

"hm?" he looked up.

I breathed in and out. "Wanna' look for Pony again?" I asked.

Darry shook his head,  
>"no need." He said. I gasped.<p>

"I found his address." Darry replied. I smiled for joy. Joy! I was gonna' see my brother again, and maybe Shawn could explain to me as to why my brother wasn't going to school, if it's them ditching school to have sex, then I'm going to have to set the line with them. I just hope Pony's happy to see us.

"How?" I asked. Because That Shawn kid "forgot" to give it to Darry and I.

"sluthing little brother, I called the school." He smiled

"Darry, just, don't yell at him." I said. I was scared that if Darry hollered at Pony, Pony might not come home.  
>"Oh, I won't" Darry said. I shook my head and we piled up in the truck of Pony's boyfriend's house<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PONYBOY'S POV<strong>

I was shaking. I was scared, I felt his cock throbbing in and out of me. It hurt like hell. I wasn't even preparet, more or less had anything to ease the pain. not to mension, he was socking me in the face while he thrust inside of me.

"Stop!" I pleaded. I wanted this to end, I didn't want to have sex...

"You fucking baby!" He called me. I hate it when Shawn calls me names like that, he calls me a Whore and a ton of other stuff. He did stop, but picked me up and tossed me nearly across the room. I landed on glass. I started crying, I'll admit, I cried. Well, when you land on glass on your side wouldn't it hurt for you too? I cried and cried, while he called me names, threatened me, and said he was going to leave and to not leave.

"If you fucking leave this house, I'll hurt you worse then you already feel!" He threatened.

I laied there on the floor, trying my best to stay calm. I tried moving but nothing worked. I was stupid. How could I of fallen in love with Shawn? I mean, I wasn't stupid I saw the sighns that he might turn abusive. But what did I do? Nothing. He was right, I am a stupid, worthless man-whore. That's all I'll ever be. I closed my eyes, think of happy times. That's what Dad told Darry, Soda and I when we were small and felt sad or hopeless. But, I couldn't think of a happy time. They were gone. I haven't been happy in nearly three months. I haven't seen my brothers in nearly three months. I moaned, if hurt so bad.

_Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, happy thougths...happy thoughts. _

"This place smells like booze!" My eyes shot open when I heard that voice.

_That voice..._

I couched trying to get them to come into the den.

"Pony?" Soda called

"Ponyboy?" Darry called. "Holy shit!"

I closed my eyes. I wanted to die, the pain hurt so bad. I felt, like I was being lift up off the ground by somone. I hurt so bad.

**I forgot the warning Shawn gave me.**

_**"If you fucking leave this house, I'll hurt you worse then you already feel!" **_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what ya' think, and I'll post more. <strong>

**I need atleast a start of 5 reviews. **

**thanks! LoveYouAlll (LYA)**

**Bonus: **

:) (Pony's smile)  
>:D (Soda's smile)<br>:/ (Darry's smile)  
>:( (Steve's smile)<br>X3(Two-bit's smile)  
>:( (Johnny's smile)<br>:((Dallas's smile)

IDK, I WAS BORED ON THE LAST PART, IT JSUT CAME RANDOMLY TO MY HEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not up-dating this story, I had this all ready to be published, but I forgot about it, Please excuse my laziness! Well, on with the story...**

**Mostly Darry's Anger Will be in this chapter**

**I don't own The Outsiders or this song. S.E. Hinton does and Taylor Swift owns the song **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My kid brother<strong>

Darry's POV

"Take him to the truck..." I said.

All I could say was that, I didn't want to express how I felt seeing my kid brother lay on the floor help-less and bloody. I felt anger rising from all places of my body...where is he?1 Where the fuck is this little asshole who fucking hurt my brother?

We arrived home and I could hear Ponyboy moaning in pain. God I wanted to find the asshole who did this.

Sodapop put Pony in his old room. Sodapop looked scared.

"Who did this to him?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said. Trying not to release my anger. I had to keep calm. I'll let my anger out in a different way. I can't be loud, becuase Pony's sleeping and becuase I gotta' save my anger for Shawn.

"Do you think Shawn did this?" Soda asked.

I nodded.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**  
><strong>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<strong>  
><strong>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<strong>

Soda looked scared. Then pissed off. I handed him a cancer stick, he too it and puffed hard.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"You are going to stay here, I'm going to find this punk" I said.

"Darry-" Soda tried to reason.

"No!" I said. "You...Stay here!" I said. The last thing I need is for Sodapop to get hurt. I'm not saying I'd rather have Pony get beaten up and Not Sodapop, but I already have one brother hurt, I don't need another on in pain as well.

"Keep an eye on Ponyboy" I said.

Sodapop nodded.

"Come back safely" Soda said.

I patted his arm. "I will."

I left in the truck, ready to look for Shawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Soda's POV<strong>

I could hear Ponyboy moaning in agony. I rushed to meet him. I looked at his wounds. I should patch them up. I went to the bathroom and found band-aids, bandage tape and pads.

I applyed medicine to my brother's face and put on the band-aid. One down about twenty more scars to go.

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>  
><strong>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<strong>  
><strong>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

I was pissed at whoever did this...I'm gonna' kill them!

Oh, God I wanna' rip this kid's eyes out! He thinks he can hit and bruis Ponyboy around without us knowing? well he's sadly mistaken, I'm gonna' go do this Greaser style on his ass!

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known for the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**  
><strong>On the playground won't make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<strong> 

Well, if it's one thing I know it's revenge. I'm not talking about a rumble, or a blade fight, I'm talking about Darry and I beating this little fucker till he's litteratly running to his mommy. I'm going to tear him apart. for doing this to my baby brother. I wanna' kill him!

I took in deep breaths.

This wasn't like me acting like this. But I get wild when people touch my family like this. I hate abusive relationships! I've never been in one. But my brother was just in one. And I'm glad he's not killed!

** She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
><strong>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<strong>  
><strong>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<strong>  
><strong>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<strong>

**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**  
><strong>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<strong>  
><strong>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me<strong>  
><strong>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

So, that's it, When Darry comes home and he hasn't found Shawn, I'm going to help him. I'm going to help Darry find this weak excuse for a human being and help Darry beat his ass! That's what I want.

I'm gonna' flip around and karate kick him. I'm gonna' flip him, I'm gonna'...have to watch what I'm doing. because I almost got peroxide in Pony's eyes.

"Sorry.." I said. Even though Pony's sleeping.

I rubbed my fingers, creasing Pony's cheek.

"I love ya' baby" I said. "I love you so much kid brother..."

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known for the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**  
><strong>On the playground won't make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<strong> 

I'm gonna' have revenge on this kid.

**another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**  
><strong>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<strong>  
><strong>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him, but I always get the last word<strong>

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known for the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**  
><strong>On the playground won't make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<strong>

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
><strong>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<strong>  
><strong>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<strong>

**Let's hear the applause**  
><strong>C'mon show me how much better you are<strong>  
><strong>See you deserve some applause<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're so much better<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>

**I want atleast 4 reviwes please, just to see if people still like this story...**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is Kylelover101!**

**Sorry I haven't up-dated this story, I have so many demands for my other ones, I just got caught up. Please accpet my apology. **

**I DON'T OWN A THING...Bummer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 3<strong>

Sodapop smiled, he had just finished in making some hot chocolate. He put on a ton of marshmellows and whip cream, some hot fudge, sprinkles, some cherries, and chocolate shavings. He smiled, carrying the mug and placing it on the trey, he also had some blueberry pancakes, and some strawberrys. Just for Ponyboy. Soda smiled walking out of the kitchen to his brother's room, he found Two-Bit walking through the door he tried to snitch some whipcream off the hor chocolate, but Sodapop smacked his hand.

"No, this is for Ponyboy." Sodapop said in his as-a-matter-or-fact voice.

"Ponyboy?" Two-bit asked. "He's home? I wanna' see him!"

"Two-bit, you can't becuase Darry and I found him in a god-awful place and state." Sodapop said. Two-Bit looked confused, so Sodapop explained to him where and how Darry and he found Ponyboy. Two-Bit looked shocked but nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know." Sodapop said. "I hope he will."

* * *

><p>Ponyboy stirred in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare. He was, in his dream he was running as fast as he could from the clutches of his boyfriend, letting out an ear-piercing scream when his so-called "lover" grabbed him with his hands and started beating him. Over and over again, words, filthy and hurtful words came out of his mouth.<p>

"_You're worthless! No one loves you, and no one ever will!" _

_"Do you think I'm doing this for pleasure? You fucking annoying piece of shit!" _

_"Ponyboy...you're all alone, No one's coming, no one cares!" _

Ponyboy opened his eyes and sat up straight. He breathed in a couple of times, but he was shocked. He wasn't in the apartment anymore, he was in...His room? Yes, this was his and Soda's room. The room where he recgonized so well.

"home?" Ponyboy said.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop smiled. He nearly dropped the trey when he noticed Sodapop sitting up straight. Though with all the bandages on, Sodapop coudln't really hug him as tight as he wanted. Insted he placed the food he made in front of Ponyboy, promising him he didn't use and food dy or coloring. Ponyboy looked at the food, then shoved it gently away.

"Not hungry" He mumbled.

Sodapop looked appaled, Ponyboy was so skinny! How could he not want to eat? Sodapop pushed the trey back to Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at Sodapop and pushed it back, then taking the covers and pulling them over his head and laying back down. Sodapop pretended to sniff hoping that would get Ponyboy to eat. It didn't.

In his mind, Ponyboy had been plagued and told over agian, that he was so worthless, he didn't deserve to eat. Like he was told by HIM.

* * *

><p>Darryl Shayne Curtis jr, was NOT a happy camper. The anger he was feeling went from a ten to a fifty in less than five seconds. What kind of asshole, thinks he can get away with harming anyone of his family members? Darry thought. Darry wanted to get his hands on the little fucker who hurt his baby brother.<p>

Ponyboy...

_Ponyboy Curtis, born just a week ago nestled under a soft blue blanket started to stir in his sleep. He make little grunting noises, showing a sign of an oncoming nightmare. Mrs. Curtis had just stepped out of the room to do laundry downstairs when Darry came into the house, he remembered to be very quiet for he had a baby in the house, as quiet as he was, he could hear the babe in the room start on the verge of crying. darry swiftly ran to the babe's room. He found his brother in the white crib and walked over to Ponyboy. _

_He smiled, "How can somthing so small be so beautiful?" He asked himself. _

_He placed two fingers on the babe's back and started stroking him. Rubbing his fingers in circles and up and down his back. Hoping his brother will know he's there. _

_Ponyboy started breating softly and continued sleeping and sucking on two of his five fingers. Darry smiled. _

_"I'm always going to protect you. No matter what." _

Darry grit his teeth. If Ponyboy's "lover" was right in front of him, he'd be dead in a heartbeat. There's nothing that pissed Darry off than the promise he broke.

He was going to get revenge. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not up-dating this, I know this is the olderst excuse in the Fanfiction-book, but I did just happen to get caught up in my other stories. I am so sorry. <strong>

**Please review, so I know my apology will be accepted. Please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and Sorry for the wait I mean the looooong wait for this story to be up-dated I got caught up in a million other things and I have a trillion excuses but I'm going with the straight apology. I won't let this happen again, I promise. This will be my main subject in Fanfiction. :) I promise you that. :) Anyway please enjoy the story :)**

**And sorry, once more. **

**-Kylelover101**

**Chapter 4**

Ponyboy found it odd how Sodapop was coddling him. He wouldn't leave the auburn greaser alone if his life depended on it. Sodapop would ask Pony random questions, like, Are you cold? Are you hungry? Are you sick? Are you hot? The list went on. Not that Ponyboy didn't mind, he hadn't had this concern treatment for a long time. Ponyboy remembered in the back of his mind that the only way his so-called "boyfriend" ever cared about him was if he had any booze or cigarettes on him.

Pony felt stupid. He couldn't believe he actaully loved and still love that horrible person. After what he did.

"Hey, Ponyboy, I got a great Idea, how about we see a movie, just you and me." Sodapop smiled. "What do ya' say?" Ponyboy shuttered.

"N-no. I, don't want to." He said. Quietley. Too quietley. Sodapop looked at his baby brother. He held him tight in a hug. surprising Ponyboy. "Soda! Let go!" He said.

"No, Ponyboy." Sodapop smiled. "Here in my arms. That's where you belong my kid brother, I love you so much!" Sodapop meant every word he said to Ponyboy. He meant it. Too bad Ponyboy couldn't see past all his fear to recognize this.

Darry arrived after an hours wait for the abusive asshole who hurt Ponyboy. He smiled when he saw his brothers making dinner. He insisted that Ponyboy go back to bed, though. After what he went through, he didn't want Ponyboy up and moving around too much. But that didn't stop Sodapop from taking his plate into Ponyboy's room and eating with him. Darry followed too.

"We haven't done this in ages." Sodapop smiled.

"Huh?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh. you wouldn't remember Ponyboy." Darry smiled. "When mom brought you home from the hospital, Sodapop and I wanted to play with you constantley. We went on a so-called strike with mom and dad, since they wouldn't let you eat at the table becuase we were too young to understand that babies needed a ton of sleep and you wouldn't eat at the table, anyway. We went on strike we ate our dinner next to you while you slept in your crib."

"That was a dumb move." Ponyboy almost smiled. But he looked at his plate, Darry noticed he hasn't even touched his food. Thinking that Ponyboy wasn't starving himself and just in pain, he offered to make him somthing else. Ponyboy refused. Just like HE said, Ponyboy thought he was worthless.

_"You slut, you fucking worthless asshole! You don't deserve food! Now get your ass on that bed and wait for me, or you'll regreat it!" _

Ponyboy shivered, his voice was still clear in his mind. Sodapop noticed this and excused to put his plate away. When he came back, he leaped on the bed and hugged Ponyboy. Snuggling and cuddling with him. Darry smiled on this actions and started to haul in the tv. He used the spare outlet plug and the three brothers watched TV. laughing at the _Three Stooges_ and Sodapop kept on saying how he was going to find a babe like this girl in _I love Lucy_ Ponyboy, inside was amused, but it wasn't much. He still felt worthless and his wounds were starting to hurt. He kept his mouth shut. He started shivering but stopped when both brothers held him close. Ponyboy bit his lip and sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried. "I should have never went out with him. I should have never went with Shawn" He was sobbing now. Sodapop felt rage spark in the bottom of his heart. He hated Shawn, he really did. He would kill him if he had the chance. Sodapop shook his head.

"Pony, it's not your fault, to be more exact, it's mine. I shouldn't have let you gone out with him." Soda said.

"It's my fault too." Darry said.

Just than as if out of no where, two-Bit ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "Don't worry Ponyboy, I think I have what the doctor ordered!"

"Two-Bit get off the bed." Darry mumbled.

"Ok, get this. Dallas found Sawn and stalked him, he knows where he does his "dirty work" or as I like to call it, drug business." Two-Bit laughed. "I'll just hand this to ya'" He handed Darry a slip of paper and winked. "Ponyboy. It's not your fault." Two-Bit smiled and patted Ponyboy's head. "We got any beer?" He asked. Darry nodded. Two-bit smiled and walked out the room. But only came back offering to Ponyboy that if he moved over he'd give him a spi. Ponyboy shook his head but moved over anyway. Darry and sodapop looked at one another and Darry said.

"Two-Bit, watch Ponyboy tonight. Sodapop and I have some business to do." He said.

Two-bit already knew what "business" they were going to do. He only nodded and turned the station to Mickey Mouse.

Sodapop and Darry left the room. Sodapop looked back at Ponyboy. Ponyboy was now nestled in some covers trying to sleep and Sodapop smiled. He'd get revenge alright. Payback will be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, sorry for the wait, like I said this story will be my main subject. Only a few more chapters to go :) <strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello here's another chapter I whipped up last night, but I had to check over some spelling and grammer and I couldn't do that until after school becuase Spring Break is over (Sad face :'( But don't worry, I'm sure you readers will be very happy with this chapter **

**Enjoy :)**

**-Kylelover101**

**Chapter 5**

"Is he sleeping?" Darry whispered to Sodapop, who was standing outside the door to his and Pony's room. Sodapop nodded. And they both stood in a moment of silence. Darry and Soda were going to, well, kick some ass, literatley. Two-Bit had told them that Dallas stalked Shawn and found his secret drug place. They were going to go in and beat the tar out of the little punk. Sodapop had two blades in his pockets and Darry had a long knife hid in his boot. They knew they were taking a big risk, so they had to be careful. Sodapop and Darry greased up their hair, making sure Shawn knew what "type" they were.

**(A/N Shawn didn't know Darry, Soda and Ponyboy were greasers)**

Darry put Two-bit and Johnny in charge of keeping watch for Ponyboy. His rules, Ponyboy wasn't to leave the house if he woke up. And if Ponyboy woke up wanting to know where Darry and Soda were, they were to tell Ponyboy that Soda and Darry were out at the DX getting the truck fixed. Darry and Sodapop had a quiet ride to where this kid was "working" he apparentley worked a few streets past Bucks' bar. He was using the abandoned fire house as his druggie stash. Darry and Sodapop came out of the truck and Darry knocked on the door to the fire house. A girl with pink highlighted hair and bright blue eyeshaddow answered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We're looking for Shawn, Shawn Williams." Sodapop said.

"Oh. in the back. See that green door? Open it, he's in there." she stepped aside and let them in. There seemed to be a party going on, they were mostley drunk teenagers that were probably kicked out of Bucks. They were smoking, sexy-dirty-dancing and more adult ruthless acting going on, all types of animal behaviour that no teen should be doing on a school-night. Hell, in Darry's opinion, no teenager under eighteen should be doing this. He saw a couple of thirteen-year-olds running around screaming becuase the drung was "burning my throut" or totally boozed up.

Darry and Sodapop came to the green door. Darry huffed and opened it. There stood Shawn counting a stack of twenties and hundrad dollar bills. Darry took on second look at him and swung his fist.

"Ow! Fuck!" Shawn yelled.

Darry and Sodapop took turned punching Shawn in the face, the chest and gut. They stopped when he coughed out blood and pink saliva. Darry threw him against the wall and started talking.

"You think you can get away, with what you did?" He asked rather cold. "I'm gonna' make sure you've got hell to pay."

With that Sodapop started snickering an evil snicker and they both walked to Shawn who cried out when he saw them apporch him.

* * *

><p>"Darry?" A faint call came from the auburn greaser's lips. But Two-Bit was all ears. He walked to the greaser's bedroom and smiled.<p>

"You need somthin' Pone?" He asked.

Ponyboy looked up and was surprised to see Two-Bit, he was sure that Soda or Darry would have came for him. Ponyboy gulped.

"Where are Darry...and Soda?" He asked. Two-Bit remembered the lie, he told him that they were at the DX fixing up the truck.

"Need aything?" He asked. Ponyboy shook his head.

"No. Just wondering." He said. Two-Bit nodded and told him to come and watch some TV. Ponyboy had to have some help walking, the lack of food had caused him to loose a lot of weight while he was "dating" Shawn. Two-Bit helped him to the couch. Ponyboy saw Johnny. He smiled a bit, he liked seeing Johnny.

"Hey, Johnnycakes. How are you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Fine, Ponyboy, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Super-duper" Ponyboy said in a mono-tone. Johnny had to laugh at that. Two-Bit walked over to Ponyboy he hid somthing in his jacket that made Ponyboy curious.

"What do you have?" Ponyboy asked.

"Somthin'." Two-bit smiled.

"What's that somthing?" Ponyboy asked again. Two-Bit revealed a Pepsi and handed it to Ponyboy. Two-Bit smiled and Ponyboy thanked him. Just then, a pair of hands up-chucked Ponyboy up-side the head, making him spit his soda in Two-Bit's face.

"Aw, Dammit, Steve!" Two-Bit yelled. Ponyboy turned and there was Steve Randle.

"My day just got worse." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, you're damn right it did!" Steve yelled. "Where's Soda?"He asked. "and Superdope?"

"Went to the DX" Two-Bit said.

"Nuh-ah, I was closing up shop, they're not there" Steve said.

"Steve!" Johnny yelled.

"But...Two-Bit you told me they were there." Ponyboy said, Two-Bit could have strangles Steve by seeing the hurt look on Ponyboy's face. Two-Bit glared at Steve and steve took this as he needed to go.

"Asshole." Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit, where are Soda and Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-bit sighed. "Ponyboy. They went to-"

"The strp club." Johnny said. There was total silence. Two-Bit tried to hide the snicker coming from his mouth, this was the Gang's pet, this was Johnny we're talking about here, and he just straight-faced said that Darry and soda were at a strip club.

"Oh...too much information." Ponyboy said. He dropped the subject and went back to watching TV. Two-Bit rolled over on his side and laughed into a pillow. Two-Bit was aactually pretty glad Steve burst the bubble, he wouldn't of had that great laugh. Now he gets to make Darry and Soda the butt of his jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, sorry for the wait, like I said this story will be my main subject. Only a few more chapters to go :) <strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, really I have no excuse for why I haven't updated. But school starts TOMORROW! and I'll be a junior in high school. Wow, time flys by so fast!.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6. **

**-Kylelover101**

**Chapter**** 6**

Sodapop gasped for air and licked his chaped and bloody lips. His shirt was torn, his face bruised and cut but it was worth it for what he and Darry did to that asshole Shawn. Darry wasn't bruised or cut at all, but he was limping badly. Like he cared. They both slowly walked up the stairs to the porch and entered the house. It was well past midnight almost one in the morning.

"Hey, did you enjoy the strip club" Two-bit laughed.

Sodapop raised an eyebrow, but Darry glared, obviously not in the mood for any of Two-bit's dirty jokes. Two-bit kept quiet after that. Johnny grabbed Darry's attention.

"Ponyboy came out of his room earlier, wondering where you were so we lied and said you and Soda were...well." Johnny explained. Darry smiled slighty and ruffled Johnny's hair.

"Is Pony sleeping, now?" Darry asked, Sodapop was already walking to his room, not waiting for an answer. He smiled when he saw his little brother was laying in bed, safe and sound. Sodapop silently sat on the bed and wraped his arms around his little brother. He rubbed Ponyboy's head and let tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank god...thank god you're safe." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy awoke and it was still pretty dark outside. He figured it was very early in the morning. He found the bed was empty and he grew a tad bit cautious and worried. As he went to step out of his room, a loud boom of thunder came and startled him. He gasped and ran out of the room and down the hall. But when he came to the living room, he tripped over Two-Bit's leg and flew and landed on someone who was sleeping on the couch.<p>

"FUCKIN' A' MAN!" a yell came.

"D-Dallas?" Ponyboy wimpered. Dallas Winston growled and narrowed his eyes, Ponyboy guessed he was obviously pissed off for being woken up in such a harsh manner.

"What the fuck?" Dallas snapped.

"I-it was an accident, I'm sorry!" Ponyboy quielty spoke. Dallas was about to speak when he saw how much terror Ponyboy held in his eyes. Dallas knew Ponyboy could get scared easily, but this was outragious! Dallas called down, he heard what (well, Dallas called his a fucktard) Shawn did to Ponyboy. He sighed and counted to ten, as to calm down. When he opened his eyes they were a cool blue insted of his icy rage he usually had.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked, calm and trying not to let his rage get the best of him.

Ponyboy nodded, lying.

"Liar." Dallas spoke. "Here." Dallas sat up and moved Ponyboy's body so he was in a sitting position.

"Talk to me." Dallas replied. Ponyboy's eyes widened and Dallas huffed "Please..." that word seemed to be hard for Dallas to pronounce. Ponyboy gulped and nodded.

"Um...what would you like to...talk about?" Ponyboy asked.

"Beats me." Dallas shrugged, lighting up a ciggarette for Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled and took it, but when he reached for it, his hand and arm shook, Dallas' rage went from a two on the scale to an instant ten.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKIN' HURT YOU!" Dallas yelled. He hadn't mean to yell at Ponyboy, he wasn't mad at Ponyboy, he was mad at Shawn. He bit his bottom lip and stared at Ponyboy's shocked green eyes. Tears were forming and he wimpered.

"Aw, shit. Don't cry." Dallas said.

From the other side of the wall the eldest over-protective brother was ready to leap and kill Dallas but stopped when he saw a once-in-a-lifetime oppertunity. Dallas Winston. Hugging. Someone. Ponyboy was shocked but leaned into the hug. Dallas closed his eyes. Thanking God no one was there to see it.

"T-thank...you." Ponyboy wimpered.

"No prob, Pones." Dallas said. "Go to bed." Ponyboy nodded. Dallas helped Ponyboy move around Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny (who were all sprawled out around the floor). He turned around and left Ponyboy alone when Ponyboy was at his door frame. When he entered the living room, he kicked Two-Bit in the head.

"The fuck!" Two-bit yelled. But Dallas had already leaped to the couch and was pretending to sleep. Two-bit tried to go back to sleep, but darry entered the room.

"Two-bit, don't yell."

"Someone kicked me in the head, right after I had a dream...Of dallas, hugging Ponyboy." Two-bit replyed, his face a little pale from his "nightmare". Darry smirked. That's not a dream, he wanted to say. Silently, he thanked Dallas, before going to Ponyboy's room to check on him.

* * *

><p>Sodapop was exausted. He had arrived home with the last of Ponyboy's items. Mostly his clothes and shoes, and a few posters of Elivs, books, his back pack and other small items. He smiled, that's not all he did when he arrived at Shawn's apartment. He also took the liberty in smashing Shawn's records, flipping over his table, chiars and couch. And he jumped on his bed until he broke the boxspring and mattress.<p>

And he smashed countless dishes and broke a few windows. Revenge felt good.

Sodapop smiled when he saw Ponyboy at the kitchen table, still bandaged up, and he held no smile on his usually happy face.

"Hey, kiddo." Sodapop smiled, giving him a hug.

Ponyboy lightly returned it with one arm, before returning to staring at the table. Darry sighed and sat down with Ponyboy.

"Pony, are you okay?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy shrugged. "Can I go to the movies?" He asked.

Darry nodded and smiled. "We'll all go." Sodapop nodded. Darry liked it that Ponyboy asked him that question, he wanted Ponyboy to return back to normal as quickly as he could. Although Sodapop knew he couldn't sit long enough to enjoy a movie (Darry was the same way) he vowed to sit and be quiet with Ponyboy during the movie. If it was for Ponyboy, he dind't care if he had to sit and be quiet for the rest of his life, as long as his younger brother was back to normal.

Ponyboy stared at the screan. Paul Newman's face was covering the whole screan. No smile came on his face, though.

Sodapop and Darry kept on eyeing other members in the audiance. (mostly the Socs but once in a while, they'd eye a Greaser) Darry kept looking around until he gasped.

"Come on, we're going." He spoke. Ponyboy looked upset. But stood up. Do as you're told, one of Shawn's rules that was brainwashed into his head. But it was too late.

"CUTRIS?! MORE THAN ONE!" Darry groaned, there was no escaping now. Darry, and Sodapop glared while sitting down as a head of bright orage curly hair came bobbing their way, Curly Sheppard jumped and sat on the back of a movie seat.

"Hey, Pones." Curly smiled.

Ponyboy didn't look up, he kept staring at his feet, wanign Curly to leave him alone. Curly cocked an eyebrow and came closer to Ponyboy. Then when he was close to Ponyboy's ear, he screamed:

"HELLO!" He yelled. Sodapop pushed Curly until Curly landed backwards into the chair.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled. A few audiance members shushed them. Sodapop went back to glaring Curly, who was struggling to get up from the chair.

"well, the kid won't talk, why's that?" Curly asked.

"None of your business." Darry spat. Curly held his hands up, not wanting to piss of Darry. Darry was twice his size, his muscles showed. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

"Curly...please be quiet, I'm trying to...w-watch the movie." Ponyboy tried to defnd himself. Curly was taken back, but Darry and sodapop's death glares kept his silent. Curly shrugged, then looking over at a nine-year-old he took his pop corn and gave the bucket to Ponyboy.

"I bought it myself." Curly lied, smiling. Ponyboy shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter done! School starts tomorrow! God, I'm so nervous! Review please :) <strong>

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
